Seismic imaging has been used to characterize a geological region of interest. Since, however, repeatability of seismic imaging is weak, using this technology to monitor the geological region of interest over time is difficult. Indeed, it is difficult to determine whether the change in seismic images is due to the change of the monitored region itself, or to the change in the imaging conditions.
In particular, the instant invention aims at improving this situation.